Dawn
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Zone into Al'Taieu for a cutscene. *Return to The Garden of Ru'Hmet and pass through the Sealed Portal to get to the main garden elevator. Choose to decend from the first floor and zone into the Empyreal Paradox. Check the Transcendental Radiance for for a cutscene and then check it again to enter the battleground. *You will now face Promathia himself. *Prishe and Selh'teus will appear to help. They will generally take care of themselves, but Prishe can be healed if she draws aggro. *Promathia has two forms. Once you beat the first form, you can rest before engaging the second form, though eventually Prishe gets tired of waiting and runs in. *Promathia isn't hard to hit. A Level 75 DD eating sushi will have capped accuracy; without sushi, they should have about 83% accuracy. First form *Promathia's first form has about 8000 HP. It uses the following special attacks: :* Empty Salvation: AoE (range 25?) damage (~250) and Dispel 3 effects :* Pestilent Penance: Cone Attack damage (~400) and Plague :* Malevolent Blessing: Cone Attack damage (400-500) and Curse :* Infernal Deliverance: AoE (targeted?) damage and Stun, ignores Utsusemi :* Chains of (Apathy, Arrogance, ?): No effect(?) :* Comet (spell): Single-target magic damage (600-900) *Prishe fights along with you. :*She uses a Daedalus Wing when you start to fight. :*She uses the Auroral Uppercut Weapon Skill, which is rather weak (23 damage). :*She also casts Divine Magic nukes on Promathia and Cures herself and the party. *Selh'teus does not fight during the first form. Second form *Promathia's second form has about 12000 HP. It uses the following special attacks: :* Empty Salvation, Pestilent Penance, Malevolent Blessing, Infernal Deliverance as above :* Seal of Quiescence: AoE Silence which cannot be removed, lasts up to 75 seconds :* Winds of Oblivion: AoE Amnesia (disable Job Abilities and Weapon Skills), lasts up to 75 seconds :* Meteor (spell): AoE magic damage (300-600) ::* He casts this once a minute; it takes 10 seconds to cast, which is plenty of time to run out of range. :* Bastion of Twilight: Magic Shield effect :* Wheel of Impregnability: Invincible effect *You can tell which shield is up by looking at the big ring behind Promathia. Red is physical, green is magic. *Prishe continues to fight beside you. :* She eats Ambrosia when you start to fight. :* This time she uses Nullifying Dropkick, which breaks Promathia's shields. :* She continues to nuke Promathia and Cure herself and the party. :* After a while (4m15?), she uses a Carnal Incense and Hundred Fists. :* She can also use Benediction if she's in trouble. *Selh'teus fights against the second form. :* His Luminous Lance attack does a bit of damage and stuns Promathia for about 25 seconds. :* His Revelation attack just does damage(?). :* If he gets in trouble, he has a Redemption move that gives him and everyone around him full HP, MP and TP. ;Strategy tips: :* Kiting Promathia is a good way to avoid most of his damaging atttacks. :**In particular, if you have hate when he starts casting Meteor, run away from him so that his casting fails, like with King Behemoth. :***This is the single most important thing for winning the BC. :* Watch out for Prishe and she will watch out for you. ---- Final Cutscenes Wait until the next day, Japanese time, to finish the following cutscenes for CoP. First, say farewell to some of your companions. You can visit them in any order. ;Louverance: :*Head to Southern San d'Oria and talk to Hinaree in the Count's Manor (B-6) for a cutscene. :*Zone into Uleguerand Range for a cutscene. :*Head to Southern San d'Oria and approach the Count's Manor (B-6) for a cutscene. ;Chebukkis: :*Head to Port Windurst and talk to Chipmy-Popmy at the Fishing Guild (C-8) for a cutscene. :*Head to Bibiki Bay - Purgonorgo Isle and talk to ??? Warmachine (H-11) for a cutscene. ;Shikarees: :*Zone into Mhaura for a cutscene. ;Jabbos: :*Zone into Oldton Movalpolos for a cutscene. ;Tenzen: :*Head to Metalworks and talk to Cid (H-8) for a cutscene. Once you've talked to all of them: *Head to Ru'Lude Gardens and approach the palace for a cutscene. *Head to Upper Jeuno and click on the Marble Bridge door for a cutscene. *At this point you can click on the Marble Bridge door again to choose your Ring. But you can continue with the cutscenes without making your decision yet. *Head to Tavnazian Safehold and click on the Walnut Door (K-7) for a cutscene. *Head to Lufaise Meadows and approach the Blueblade Fell (J-7) for the final fullscreen cutscene. :*addtional note: During the Final Cutscene. Distant Worlds will play. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: Revelations of truth accompany the awakening of Promathia. The world and its people stand in the twilight of the apocalypse. Dawn Goddess Altana, grant us victory!